In today's information age, communication networks are increasingly used for transferring information among a multitude of communication devices. As demand for communication services continues to grow, the demand on these communication networks for carrying increasing amounts of information at increasing speeds continues to grow. Therefore, communication networks are evolving to handle these increased demands.
One way in which communication networks are evolving is through the use of optical communication facilities. Optical communication facilities transport information over optical communication media (such as optical fibers). Such optical communication networks provide vast amounts of bandwidth over short and long distances.
The optical communication network is capable of providing various communication services to its users. Traditionally, such communication services have been very expensive, and need to be planned and scheduled well in advance. This is due in part because changes to the optical communication network, such as provisioning and switching optical communication paths, required substantial human intervention.
As optical communication networks evolve, more intelligence is being built into the control plane of the optical network. This intelligence allows the optical network to support mesh backbone topology and real-time provisioning of optical channel paths (lightpaths). Furthermore, this intelligence allows various value-added services to be provided from the optical network.